Metamorphose
by Morning
Summary: Metamrphose means change, but from what to what. The Guys will find out the hard way
1. Default Chapter

The disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars and I am not making any profit from this story. It is written for my own entertainment and hopefully someone else will enjoy reading the fruits of my labor

* * *

**Metamorphose**

**By Morning**

Copyright July 20,1998 by Morning Revised 2001

* * *

Limburger sat slumped over his desk, with his head between his hands, bewailing his misfortune, "Failure after failure, when will it all end. I know if those annoying Biker Mice were out of my fins, I would be the fish of greatness I was destine to be. Biker Mice indeed, if they weren't so…..," an idea began to form in his devious Plutarkian's mind

  
"Yes, if they….. that's it! How could I not have thought of it before? KARBUNKLE," 

 After a second or two, the strange being, who resembled a figure from on old silent horror movie, appear in his usual fashion. " You bellowed," his voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Yes, I have a very important assignment for you, one that I know, will free us of our rodent problem permanently."

As Limburger explained his plan, Karbunkle was desperately trying to hold his breath, so as not to gag from the obnoxious odor and was he finding secret delight in imagining his hygienically challenged employer, falling slowly out of the nearest window, becoming a beautiful green stain on the pavement.

                                                                             *****

After locking himself in his lab for weeks, Karbunkle emerged handing over the vile containing what, Limburger saw, as his salvation. The Plutarkian adoringly eyed the container, "finally this will do what all my minions, all my weapons, all my efforts have not done." he lovingly fingered the bottle, his mind seeing the praise and admiration he would finally receive from all those who had doubted his abilities.

Karbunkle finding the utmost delight in breaking Limburgers fantasy tells him, "You still have to find a way to deliver your little package, my milk creaminess."

Find a way he did, not wanting to trust this all-important assignment to anyone else, he actually was going to do it himself. This was something he had to enjoy personally, no goons, no bombs, no lasers, but quietly, like the bite of a poisonous insect. It would be quick, permanent and most importantly, a slow, painful, inescapable, final, destruction. The feeling was an ecstasy that only his cruel heart could truly appreciate. After sending a little miss-information, that he knew would bring them to his location, he sat patiently, drooling at the mouth, waiting for his quarry.

                                                              *****

As they raced to, what they thought was, another attempt by Limburger to claim more of Chicago for Plutark, the Biker Mice from Mars could never have imagined what they were riding into. Charley, secure in her spot behind Vinnie, was surprised it only took, a little less then a full fledge argument, to be allowed to join the guys on this Limburger bashing. Oddly enough, once arriving at the spot where Limburger was supposed to be, it was surprisingly quiet.  
  


"Hey Throttle, I thought you said Old Lard butt was stinking around here somewhere. Looks pretty peaceful to me."

  
"You never know what he may be up to, so just keep your eyes open Vincent," Charley said knocking on his helmet just hard enough to make her point.

  
Limburger saw his targets approaching and he raised the sights aiming very carefully waiting for them to pass. The special weapon was designed to fire precisely at all three at the same time. He had to hit them directly at the base of the neck to get the desired results. With added sensors he wasn't about to miss. He finger slowly caress the trigger, then gently pulled it back. Silently each shot was released and found its deadly mark exactly at the base of the neck. He had done it, finally they would no longer be a problem, and his joy was indescribable.

  
Throttle was the first to react as the chemical began to enter his system. The sharp pain nearly caused him to slam his bike into his companions, but he was able to stop just short of a disaster. Modo, being the largest of the trio, only felt the small pinch and his reaction was very subtle at first. He could slow safely to a stop, and then reaching behind him, he could feel the device and removed it. Vinnie on the other hand had the most server reaction. He felt intense pain as the object released its poison causing him to blackout immediately. The bike sensing her master's distress slammed to an immediate halt.  
  


Vinnie hung limb over the front handlebars and the unexpected stop caused Charley, the bike, and Vinnie to toppled to the ground. Charley regained her senses enough to pull out of the mass of motorcycle and mouse, to see Vinnie lying in an unconscious heap. She rushed to see how badly he was hurt, immediately seeing the silver dart impaled in his base of his skull. She removed it carefully, keeping it to analyze later.  
  


Modo and Throttle were both beginning to feel the full effects of what ever was now in their systems. They decided to get back to the scoreboard, before what ever was going to happen, happen. A hospital was probably the better choice, but under the circumstances not an option. Modo was able to lift Vinnie on to his bike and the machine allowed Charley to control her, with Throttle following precariously behind. 

Through some strange miracle they were finally able to make it back to the scoreboard. Modo got Vinnie on to his bed just before he passed out on the floor. Throttle made it to his bed, but ended up with half his body dangle over the edge. Charley knew they were in serious trouble, but had no idea what to do or whom to call. Maybe, Stoker, but could he get there in time? No, Jack! Not only was he a computer genius, but also with a few other degrees under his belt, she knew he could do something and with their long-standing friendship she knew she could depend on him. Fortunately, he was at a near by military installation working on a project for the government. He always left Charley with his private cell phone number; when he was in the Chicago area, just in case she needed him and she really need him now. 

"What's taking him so long? Why doesn't he call me back?" she wondered practically biting her bottom lip off. 

Finally the phone rang making her jump and grab the receiver with both hands. Half crying and half-shouting she managed to tell Jack what had happened. Once he was able to make sense of what she said he was on his way, " Don't worry, Kid, it may not be as bad as it looks," he tried to reassure her.

As she waited all she could do was make sure they were comfortable, still breathing, and whisper a prayer or two, she needed all the help she could get. The sweat poured down their faces and she tried to keep cool towels on their foreheads, whether this actually helped or just gave her something to do, while waiting for Jack, she really wasn't sure. Finally she sat down by Vinnie picking up his hand holding it to her cheek, " Don't die on me Van Wham. Don't any of you, dare die on me," her teary voice trembled.

  
After, what seemed like forever, she heard Jack's bike and ran to let him in. Pulling him up the stairs she practically pushed him to where the boys laid. "Calm down Charlene I'll do what I can."  

  
After he had examined each and took some blood samples, turning to Charley he said, "I'm going to have to take the darts and the blood samples back to my lab. I'll let you know, as soon as I know anything. I'm not sure of what it is, but something is happening to them. Maybe you should try and get in touch with their friends on Mars, from what you tell me, they may have the equipment and knowledge to better handle this what ever this is."

  
Charley was silent, but she shook her head in agreement. Jack put his arms around her shoulders giving her a reassuring hug," try not to worry Charley, they are made of pretty strong stuff, especially Ace over there", nodding his head toward Vinnie. 

"Please Jack, try to find a way to help them", her eyes looking to him for the only hope they had. 

"I'll do the best I can, kid," he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and left.

Charley stood there for a second, she had to pull herself together loosing it now wasn't going to help the guys. She set to the task at hand, first placing another pillow under Modo's head and pulling the blanket up around his shoulders, changing the cloth on Vinnie's brow, adjusting his blanket and taking Throttle's specks off putting them in a safe place. She paused for a second and looked at him closely. She always thought he was handsome, in a Martian mouse kind of way, but he looked different some how. In fact they all looked different, no that was impossible, she was just tired and her eyes must be playing tricks on her.  
  


They moaned and tossed, but finally quieted down and she could try and contact Stoker, Carbine or somebody at the Freedom fighter base on Mars, after 3 straight hours of attempts she finally fell asleep at the vid-com.

                                                                      ***** 

Vinnie was the first to regain consciousness, he felt like someone had put his body through a meat grin, but after a minute he was able to at least sit on the side of the bed. He didn't know how he gotten home or what had happen after he felt the pain in his neck.  Looking around the room he saw his bros. were seemingly unharmed, but why was Modo on the floor? He saw Charley sitting at the vid-com and he knew that what ever had gone down, she was there to make sure they were taken care of. He smiled realizing that friends like her, were hard to come by. 

He decided he was strong enough to at least try and put her in bed so she could be more comfortable. On standing up he felt weaker than he'd ever felt before, but it would probably pass. As he walked over to where Charley slept, he gently lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Whoa, Charley sure has put on some major weight. You had better lay off the dogs, Charley girl," he chuckled glad that she couldn't hear him, but surprised at how much weaker he felt.

  
Charley felt herself being lifted and snuggled against the warm body still half asleep. As she slowly opens her eyes she screamed and struggled to get away. "Who-o-o are you? How'd you get up here?" she stammered looking at Vinnie like she'd never seen him before. 

Almost dropping her Vinnie yelled, "What's the matter with you Sweetheart? It's me". 

Charley just stared in disbelief. Her scream had awakened both Throttle and Modo and seeing Vinnie they realized why. It this was beyond anything they had ever dealt through before. Vinnie was just as dumb founded, when he looked at his bros. Charlie's mouth was just moving up and down and she slowly backed away trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Jack came bursting into the scoreboard hearing all the noise, but stopped dead in his track at the sight of the former Biker Mice from Mars who were now three very human men.

                                                                        *********

After the initial shock wore off Jack cleared his throat and trying to sound as normal as possible. "Yeah, well, I guess you've already figured out what the injections were. Some how, the chemicals altered your basic Martian metabolism morphing you into humans and far as I can tell, the effects maybe permanent. 

"Charley did you get in touch with Mars, Charley… CHARLENE,"! Charley was still standing with her mouth hanging open. Jack grabbed her by the arm and gave her a shake, "Charley, snap out of it, did you get in touch with Mars?"

  
Charley, regaining her composure, told him that she had spent most of the night trying, but she wasn't able to get any response there had been too much interference. 

The guys were still trying to come to grips with what had happened to them. They stared at each other and examined themselves, but neither had yet uttered a word. Even Vinnie who always had something to say about everything stood silent.

  
Jack trying to offer some small comfort told them, "Look I am no expert on this so I will keep working and see if I can work up a way to undo this. Try to get in touch with your buddies on Mars as soon as you can, the more help we get the sooner we could find an answer."

Charley told him that she would handle the situation, but maybe he should go for now, to let the guys have some time to let the situation sink in. Jack agreed and left for his lab. Charley was trying to find something to say, something that would offer comfort, hope, anything.

  
"At least you weren't you killed, it could have been a lot worse." They just looked at her.

_"Not the right thing to say Charlene."_ She scolded to herself, but as she examined each one, she began to realize that as humans, they weren't too bad on the eyes. In fact they were drop dead gorgeous. Her attention focused on Vinnie first, he had maintained a very fair complexion, what was the expression, milky white? He was the same height, appeared to be less his normal weight, but he kept that same chiseled physique. Snow white hair hung like silk down past his shoulders and his once pink eyes where now a steel blue and she decided he looked like what a Viking might have centuries ago. The mask had adjusted itself to fit Vinnie's new facial features and that only added to his strikingly handsome appearance

Then scanning over to Throttle, her breath caught in her throat. He had a honey brown complexion and a face that was just shy of beautiful, with masses of copper brown waves that settled wildly on his head, the bangs still falling over his left eye his and the length was just below his neck. The transformation had even changed the appearance of the eyes given him courtesy of Karbunkle; instead of their normal light pink they were now a fire blazing, crimson red. He too had lost body mass in the transformation, but it had nicely translated into a something few words could describe, maybe magnificent would come close.

Finally there was her cuddly teddy bear, Modo. Again not as massive but he had maintained his height, and cuddly just didn't seem to fit any more. He was more like, stupendous or mind shatteringly phenomenal. The bionic arm strangely fit his new body quite well, whether it still functioned remained to be seen. His one good eye also took on another appearance; it was a deep cool onyx black. The gray fur was replace by a dark, silky, olive complexion and with the eye patch and a baldheaded, he put her in the mind of a character straight out of the tale of the Arabian Nights, Sinbad or Ali Baba.

  
Vinnie as always was the first to say anything, " So bros. what do we do now?"   
  
"Do Vincent, there is nothing we can do. We maybe stuck like this for the rest of our lives, what do you suggest we, **DO**," Throttle said surprisingly unnerved, he usually being the calmest of the trio.

Modo on the other hand was worried about how their bikes were going to accept this new form. He was going to find out. He walked cautiously over to his, Lil Hoss, but before he could get too close the bike whined and backed away. Not deter by this, he continued toward the bike trying to reassure it, "come on Lil' Darlin, you know me." With that the bike whipped out its laser and was ready to fire. Modo backed off and sunk back on the floor to overwhelm to do much else.

  
By now Vinnie was deciding that, maybe this wasn't the worse thing that could have happened, as he eyed Charley thinking of all the new possibilities. 

Charley caught him, "Vincent Van Wham, I can't believe you would even think about that at a time like this."

"Charley, Sweetheart, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I just bet you don't," she said as she rolled her eyes.

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

The words for the song were taken from the   
CD by Brian Mc Knight  
(Neither words nor music belong to me)

**Metamorphose the Story Continues**

By Morning

Part 2

* * *

Limburger wasted no time in taking advantage of his Biker mice free situation. He went on a land-buying spree like a mad man or fish in this case. Land disappeared by the tons and soon the holding bids were full. The satisfied, obese, malodorous, alien could take some time off; after all, there was no hurry, now. Plutark was happy and Limburger was in his glory and all was right with his world, with his troubles, seemly behind him. The best part was he knew the torture he was causing those Martian malcontents, who once gave him no peace. Yes, this was better than killing them right away. What was that expression that fit this situation so perfectly, oh yes, "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

                                                                        *****

Charley was having a hard time keeping the guys from sinking into the pit of despair. After all, there were a lot worst things than being human and she was more than a little annoyed at their attitude.

  
"It's nothing personal Charley, it's just, who we were, all we knew. Now what good are we? Limburger is out their doing to earth what the Plutarkians did to Mars and we can stop him." Throttle said filled with frustration.

  
"Why can't you still fight him? You may not be as strong as you were, but you still have your mind, your skills, you are just going to have to rethink how you do what you did." Charley said a bit louder and harder than she'd intended, but she didn't care; she was tired of their self-pity and she had to snap them out of it. 

"And it won't hurt if you three would stop stalling and called Mars. Yeah, I know that the disturbance had been cleared up, at least enough for you to talk to them. They are your friends, your family for heavens sake. Do you really think, that what you are now will really matter to them? If it were Carbine or Stoker, what would you do? Jeez, you guys, give them a little credit for being more loyal then that." Charley was now standing with both hands on her hips. 

"Well, are you going to call or what?" She glared at them and waited.

**"Fine if you won't, I will, "** Charley walked toward the vid-com daring anyone to stop her.

"Okay Charley girl, you're right. We should at least let them know what's going on here and I'll try to contact them as soon….

 Charley interrupted, "As soon as…. NOW!

  
Modo looking at the expression on Charlie's face and knowing she was right said, "You might as well get it over with bro."

Vinnie hadn't said much just nodded in agreement. Throttle reluctantly walked over to the vid-com and made the call. As he did Charley walked over next to him and put a supporting hand on his shoulder, silently hoping that all the things she had said were true.

                                                          ****

"Hey somebody get Stoker, Throttle's calling from earth and it sounds urgent," the mouse on vid-com duty called out. "We can't get a picture, but you can still talk to him." 

  
Before Stoker was found Carbine was at the vid-com taking the call. "Throttle, what `s up? It has been awhile since we've heard from you guys. What's the matter you finally getting home sick." She chuckled, but there was dead silence on the other end.

His throat was so dry, he couldn't form the words, and all he could do was stand there thankful she couldn't see him. 

Carbine was not one to panic easily, but she knew something was very wrong and was almost too scared to ask, "Throttle say something, what's the matter?"

As best he could, he explained to her what had happen. Carbine was anything but silent, "That's impossible it just can't happen, it sounds like something out of a bad science fiction story."

"A friend of Charley is trying to find out enough information to either help us change back or let us know if we will be like this the rest of our lives." He knew she was just upset and that was her way of dealing with it, but right at that moment, he needed her support and a little comfort won't have hurt either, but it was hardly the time for a third degree.

"Look Carbine, just let me talk to Stoker and we'll talk later, okay?" With that she stormed off and Stoker was near enough to catch most of the conversation.

"Hey bro. I caught most of what happened, fill me in on the rest," Stoker listens and tried not to react. 

"To be honest Rookie, we don't have anything I know of that can reverse that kind of transformation. There aren't that many scientist left and the Plutarkians did a pretty complete job of robbing what technology we did have. I will see what we can come up with. The fish heads have been blocking the planet for a couple days, along with some major atmospheric problems, but as soon as things are clear, I will be there. Hopefully we can get a visual before than."

  
Throttle was a little relieved talking to Stoker, he had always helped him deal with many a difficult situation and this one was no different, "Thanks Stok, maybe it would be a good idea to bring Rimfire and….

Stoker finished his thought; " Do you think I won't bring her. We will be there as soon as it's possible."

  
As Throttle ended the transmission Charley felt a small amount of relief; their friends had not disappointed her. Hot headed as Carbine could be at times, she'd probably come around. They won't be alone in dealing with, what amounted to, the death of one life and the beginning of another.

"Well guys, you can't just sit around and wait; you need to be doing something constructive," Charlie's mind was hatching out a few projects to keep them busy until Stoker could get to earth and Jack could possibly find an answer.

  
"First of all you are going to have to get something else to wear, with out the fur you are going to really feel this Chicago weather." She never realized before, that they didn't wear much clothing and unfortunately it just happened to be late autumn. Even though the weather was not as cold as it could have been, the whole bare chest macho thing wasn't going to play.

So with Jack's help, they had picked them up more suitable apparel. They'd gotten jeans, tee shirts, and other necessary items so they could at least be see in public. Along with leather biker jackets for Throttle and Vinnie and a long slightly over sized trench coat for Modo, it would make his bionic arm less conspicuous.  
  


Charley waited outside while the guys got dress, she and Jack had decided to show them the town in a way they had not been able to do before, and Jack had one more trick up his sleeve. 

When he arrived, he saw Charley waiting outside and pulled up next to her, "Have you told them yet." 

"No, I didn't want to get their hopes up, what if it doesn't work?" she said knowing the guys couldn't take too much more disappointment.

"They won't be any worst off then they are now, where are the bikes?" Jack pulled a small device out of his pocket as Charley pointed up the stairs.

"Hey, you guys decent?" Jack yelled a warning before going in. The guys where dressed and Jack had notice they made a pretty impressive sight. In fact he wasn't so sure this was the brightest thing he had ever done. There was already enough competition, with out adding three more studs to the field

"Well, I just came up with something that may solve your bike problem." He pointed the device at the bikes and they were immediately deactivated. Then Jack walked over to them and installed a new chip, with the help of their former and present genetic codes; it would help the bikes to recognize their new identities.

Jack stepped away and reactivated them. "Well, gentleman there you go it's now or never."

Modo was the first to approach his lifetime mechanical companion, "Okay Lil' Darlin', let's give it another try".

He walked slowly toward the machine, nothing happened. As he got closer the bike came to life. Still, he continued to approach it. He finally seated himself and he breathed a long sigh of relief. At least some part of his life was back to normal. Throttle and Vinnie followed his lead and soon they were all back where they belonged. Of course, being the macho types they were, _tears were unheard of_, but Jack left them to, let's just say, get reacquainted with some old friends.

As Jack came out of the scoreboard and Charley asked, "Well, how did it go?" 

He smiled and beamed, "I am good."

                                                                   ***** 

Vinnie's ego had always been the part of his personality that drove Charley crazy, but it was much easier to stomach before the transformation. She had always known he had a sweeter, more sincere side; you just had to go through all the garbage to get to it. And now the female population of Chicago was feeding that monster ego. No matter where they went some woman was trying to get his attention. Oddly she wasn't jealous just tired of the whole, Vincent Van Wham admiration society, with Vinnie being the President.

  
She had found herself spending much more time with Modo. They could talk and he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. Even though it should not have surprised her, he was quite an intelligent person. She could see his more sensitive side much clearer now and really enjoyed being with him.

Throttle spent a lot of time at the lab working with Jack trying to find an answer, cure, what ever you wanted to call it. Something that would give them their old lives back, but so far they drew blanks. He was having the hardest time accepting the situation; he couldn't get out of his mind all the, "what ifs." What if this was permanent? What if they couldn't go back to Mars? What if Carbine couldn't accept him this way? Those and a hundred others filled his head every waking moment. Sooner or later the vid-com was going to be completely operational and even though Charley tried to tell him, those who really cared about them would be there, he kept this sick feeling in side that he couldn't shake. Hearing what happen was one thing, but seeing it, how would they react?

                                                                               ****

Modo and Vinnie were working toward accepting, what couldn't be changed, for the moment at any rate. Vinnie was dealing with the situation as only he could. On beautiful young lady after another, was entertained by his, for the lack of a better word, charm. All colors, sizes and temperaments and to Charlie's surprise he treated each like, she was the very special to him, and to let the truth be known, they were. Charley could only smile to her self and chuckle, _"You are definitely an original, Vinnie."_

She was worried the most about Throttle, he still had not been very talkative, staying either at Jack's lab or alone. He was always, the most serious of the three, but never like this. The spark some how seem to be missing. Still Charley thought it was better to let him deal with things in his own way.

This particular night, it was just she and Modo left at the garage. She was restless and so was he. " Hey, Modo let's go somewhere do something. The weather is a little brisk but still nice enough to enjoy."

  
He readily agreed and Charley grabbed a warm jacket and they were off. Riding behind Modo was a whole different experience, one she could easily get use to. She knew of a quiet out of the way place called, "Crystal Waves" and was going to introduce him to a different kind of music. 

As they stopped in front Modo was hesitant about giving this new art form a try, "Charley, you know heavy metal is what I like," he said in that big base voice of his.

"Please give this a try, it won't kill you," she said with a smile that melted him from the inside out. How could he refuse?

  
The music was definitely different and to his own surprise he sort of liked it. Sweet tunes low and sultry, some including a male or female voice, if nothing else it set a very interesting tone for the rest of the evening.

"So what do you call this," He said after they had gotten comfortable on a big over sized chair, the whole décor was warm and comfortable. 

She looked at him in the warm candlelight that filled every corner of the club. " Rhythm and blues with a little touch of Jazz," she said in a soft whisper.

"I could get to like it," he confessed falling helplessly into those emerald mirrors she called eyes.  

They chit chat about nothing and everything, before either knew how or when, Charley had snuggled close to him and he had wrapped his arm comfortably around her shoulder. There was a song that had just started playing, the music fell softly like water from a waterfall and was added to by the rich sound of smooth male voices in prefect harmony.

"May I have this dance Miss Davidson?" He said, as he stood and extended his hand in the most gallant fashion. Charley put her hand in his and nodded. "I thought you would never ask kind sir."

As the words floated and the music took them away, there was no Mars war, no enemies, no difference between them; they were just a man and woman that had found something very special. She laid her head on his chest and could feel him breathing. (The sweet music continued)  
  
_Could you be the one for me?  
Could we dance the night away?  
I want to give you everything  
Though I don't have much  
Could you fall in love with me?  
Could love me the rest of my life  
Could you forever be the one for me this time?  
  
_Charley hadn't felt like this in what seemed like a lifetime. Was it the place, the music, it didn't matter she was happy, securely wrapped in his arms.  
  
_I walk around in a daze  
The ice is melting from my heart  
How can I ever know if you feel the same?  
Are you the sunshine that's begging me to come in from the rain?   
Or have you come into my life to turn and take your love away  
  
_He held her in his arms and as he rested his head on the soft mound of chestnut hair he thought, " How can he ever let her go?"

  
As the music and the words settled in their minds they looked at each other and realized that they'd started down a very unsure road.  
_  
When I look into your eyes   
They tell me that you're mine  
But I keep asking myself   
Could you be the one for me?  
Could we dance the night away?  
I want to give you everything though I don't have much  
Could you fall in love with me?   
Could love me the rest of my life   
Could you forever be the one for me this time?  
Could you forever be the one for me this time?_

The song slowly ended and left that haunting questions in both their minds.

"You're a pretty good dancer for a Martian," Charley said trying to lighten the moment.  
Modo thought for a second then said, " I think we need to talk, let's go somewhere a little more private. 

She agreed and they gathered their things and left. The night was cool but the sky was almost as bright as day with the moon at it's fullest and the city lights adding their own touch of magic. Her mind was full of what they would say to each other, how did she feel about him?

They ended up back at the garage. " Is it okay we talk here," Modo said unsure if this was a wise choice. Charley smiled and assured him it would be fine. She hopped off the back of his bike and told him to come in and she would get them some coffee or hot chocolate.

She knew that neither wanted anything but she needed to stall for time. Was she ready for any of this_, "Charlene what have you gotten yourself into?"_ she scolded. 

Modo got himself comfortable on the couch and waited for Charley to come into the room. Soon she was back with two large mugs in each hand giving one to him she sat down a little distance from him on the cough. Her eyes focus on her cup she tried to keep from looking at him, but he hadn't stop watching her.

"So how do we start this?" she said as her voice shook uncontrollably.

Modo seeing how nervous she was put his cup down, took her face in his hands and he kissed her. As Charley let her cup fall to the floor, she let her self completely enjoy the warmth of the moment.

"You don't kiss too bad for a Martian either," she warmly whispered, once she was able to catch her breath.

"My gray furred momma always said, know how to treat a lady."

"I see why you always listen to your momma," she purred.

He held her for a moment then looked at her face as he slowly caressed her cheek, "Charley I haven't allowed myself to feel like this about any female Martian or human, not since the war took almost everyone I've loved. That kind of hurt kills parts of you. But you have brought that part of me back to life and to be honest it scares me. 

Charley moved away from his embrace. "You don't think I am scared. I really care for you and I don't if you going to be a human, a Martian or what. And if you can go back to the way you were, what is that going to mean for us. What kind of future can we have, if any?

All of a sudden harsh reality hit them both. As Charley stood up Modo realize how impossible it all was he said, " Well, I guess I'd better go. Thanks Charley girl, it was the best night I've had in a long time.

  
Charley was a hair's breath from tears;" I will never forget it, Big Fella."

As she walked him to the door she stopped for a second thinking, "_Don't be a fool girl, you may not get another chance."_ With that she wrapped her arm around him and kissed him like she's never kissed any man in her life. He returns it like this was the last night of his life. Yes, it might impossible, they may have no future at all, but for this blink in time they were going to be in love.

                                                                      *****

Charley had wakened early, but she lay in bed thinking about what had happen the night before. They had sat up the rest of the evening just holding each other and talking. How far their relationship could go was still unsure, but they had decided to take it moment by moment. She finally got herself up, showered, dressed and grabbed a little breakfast and was ready when Modo came to take her back to the scoreboard. Since things around Mars were clearer they were going to try a visual communication and she wanted to be there as moral support not only for Modo but Vinnie and Throttle as well. 

                                                        *****

Tensions were high as a clear atmosphere around Mars made the vid-com fully functional. The connecting time seemed to take longer than usual. Stoker was able to get through and see the guys for the first time, but being Stoker, even if he had a reaction they couldn't see it in his face. 

"So, I see being human hasn't improved your looks any, especially the punk." Vinnie had never heard sweeter words; he was relieved that things were the same.

"Hey Old Man, the Van Wham charm is there no matter how it's packaged."

  
Rimfire stood up to the screen and saw his uncle, he was a little take back, but this was still the person that cared about him better than a father would have. Lovingly he said, "Hey Uncle Modo, hang in there and no matter what, I am there for ya."

Modo had never loved his nephew more than at that moment and not ashamed of the tear that rolled down his face simply said, "You always have been Rim, thanks."

  
As Carbine looked at Throttle, she asked that they be given some privacy and all complied. Once they were alone she said staring at him, " Throttle I know the noble thing would be to say that it doesn't matter, that I will stick by you, but you know I am not about being a hypocrite. It does matter if you have to stay like that. I really don't know if I could handle it. We have a lot of time invested in each other and I won't say I have stop loving you, it's not that easy to know what to do. I need time to sort everything out, to see what happens."

The silence was deafening. Throttle stood watching the screen then he broke the horrible silence, "So what do you want from me, Carbine? I need you now, for just this one time, try and think about me. It shouldn't matter, if you really love me. If you are not here for me now, you never will be and maybe you never have." His voice was filled with hurt and anger.

"You could be right, maybe I never have." she said in a voice as cold as his soul felt.

She looked at him for another second and walked away. Maybe his life had been filled with so much pain that he was immune to any one hurting him. Or maybe this hit his heart so badly that if he had allowed it to really sink in it would have destroyed him. At any rate he didn't react.

Stoker came back to the screen, "You okay, kid?

Throttled look up and in a monotone said, "I don't know Stok, but we'll be waiting for you at the touch down spot in a couple of days. I'll get your ETA later. Knowing that Throttle was a survivor, Stoker said nothing else and ended the transmission. As his bros came back into the room they could guess by the look on Throttle's face what had happen. 

Vinnie, always having the wrong thing to say at the wrong time, made the mistake in saying, "Hey bro. Don't sweat it, she wasn't all that anyway."

Throttle spun around and at that moment and could have easily taken every bit of his hurt out on Vinnie, but instead he grabbed his jacket and left. They could hear the sound of his bike tearing off down the street.

  
"You know Vinnie, it amazes me how you have lived so long with that mouth of yours," Charley sighed. 

                                                                   ***** 

Throttle rode for what seemed like hours, day was turning to night and he was too tired to go any further. Finally stopping not far from the river, he left his bike and walked over to sit down on the shoreline. The water looked very peaceful, dark and serene. It seemed to contain the peace that he couldn't find. As he watched his thoughts turned as dark as the river. He put his head down on his crossed arms trying to clean them from his mind.

Out of the shadows, a quiet female voice broke his concentration.

"I've been there," she said stepping out of the shadows and approaching him not showing the smallest amount of fear. To be alone and start a conversation with a total stranger, this young woman was definitely out of the ordinary. She stood tall, at least 6 ft and her full figured was complement by a black bomber jacket, turtleneck sweater and jeans. As she came still closer he could easily see her long auburn hair and piercing brown eyes. She had a beautiful face, especially her rich full lips and dark chocolate brown complexion.

He looked to see if she were speaking to him and since no one else was around, he answered her statement, "Where do you think I am?"

"Oh, deciding whether it's worth another day. Is the thing that brought you to this point, really worth throwing your life away?" She said and it caught him totally off guard.

  
"What makes you think…." he was cut him off. 

"Like I said, I've been there. I know the look, so don't be embarrassed." She said reassuringly.

  
Throttle was not only embarrassed, but also disappointed in himself, that he would allow anything to bring him to the point where he'd forgotten just how precious life was. He was quiet for a second then, she feeling his uneasiness said, "The name is Ai Esha and you would be…..?"

He finally smiled a little, " Just call me, Throttle."

"Well, Throttle do you mind if I share your spot and enjoy this wonderful sunset?"

"No please join me." He was glad to not be sitting there alone any longer.

As she sat down, Ai Esha studied him as he continued to gaze at the river, "It's my favorite place to come and think things out. You can hardly hear the city noises, in fact it is actually beautiful in it's own way.

Throttle looked at the human female and thought, if there are still people like her who would care whether a stranger lives or dies, things couldn't be that hopeless.

They sat for a while not really talking, but enjoying each other's company. Then Throttle took a chance and in a full smile said, " It might be beautiful to look at, but it is getting cool out here. Can I offer to buy the lady a warm drink?"

Ai Esha was deciding if this very attractive young man were the serial killer type and if she would have to end up putting him in the hospital, but even though he wore sunglasses after sundown she accepted his invitation. He was just too fine to turn down. She said in her sweetest voice, "The lady would like that very much."

"We'll have to ride my bike if you don't mind." He said hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

"To be honest I do mind, that's why I think I will ride my own." With that she disappeared into the shadows then reappeared riding a big black Honda Valkyrie, with the name Beauty painted on the side.

"Beauty, it fits." He said feeling more like himself again.

"Yeah, she is something to see," Ai Esha said as she put her helmet on, flipped the visor down and was ready to go.

  
"I 'm not just talking about the bike," he said as he did the same, knowing that if nothing else he'd found a kindred spirit, things were definitely looking up.

To be continued…… 


	3. Chapter 3

**                                                             Metamorphose **

**The End of the Circle**

**                                                                   Part 3**

* * *

Time was passing and Jack was still searching for an answer, then it happened. He found exactly what chemicals were used, if only he could find out how that they were combined, he might be able to get the guys back. But as he was testing more of their blood samples he made another horrifying discovery, their blood was breaking down, and they were dying.

                                                        *****

In a short amount of time, Throttle and Ai Esha had become very, very good friends. She was easy to talk to and seem to understand so many of his feelings. It's funny, he always seemed attracted to the strong independent woman and she definitely was that, all wrapped in a package that put one in the mind of Marilyn Monroe in her prime. 

He had introduced her to his bros, Charley, and Jack. They all seemed to like her and the feeling was mutual. Of course Vinnie tried to put the moves on her, which was a big mistake. Ai Esha properly put him in his place so smoothly that his head spin and Charley giggled admiringly, _"My kind of girl, Vinnie you'll never learn."_

Throttle knew his feeling for Ai Esha were strong, if not a little fuzzy in exactly which direction they were heading. If they were going to continue with any kind of relationship, he felt he had to be honest, about whom he was and what he was. Which wasn't going to be the easiest thing to explain, and putting it off wasn't going to make it any easier. He called her and she agreed to meet him at, what they affectionately called their place. Where they had first met was kind of special place, the river was quiet during the evening and they could and did talk there a lot.

                                                           *****

He arrived first and soon could hear Ai Esha's big machine pulling up to park next to him. "So what's up?" she said smiled removing her helmet and shaking free her soft auburn locks. Throttle loved to watch her and it amazed him how she could mange to do any thing with the long wildly colored nails she sported, but that was all part of AiEsha's charm. 

"Hey Toadie," he said nervously. This was a nickname very few had the privilege to call her, but she had given that privilege to him.

"So what's the earth shattering, all important news, you just had to tell me?" 

  
He got off his bike and found a comfortable spot to sit and asked that she joined him. 

"So what is it?" she was starting to get just a little uneasy, not use to him being so jittery. "Don't tell me your some kind of an axe murderer, or alien, or something." She laughed nervously.

Throttle looked at her, than at the ground, "Well, I am not an axe murderer." 

" What?" Ai Esha paused for a second, " I knew it, and you were just too sweet and looked too good, not to have something wrong with you." She half joked

  
"I'm not kidding, Toadie," Throttle took a deep breath and started to explain. 

She listened until he was completely finished giving him a strange look, "Throttle, you want me to believe that, you and those other two guys, Vinnie and Modo, are giant mice-looking Aliens from Mars. And the reason you wear those glasses is because some deranged mad scientist took your eyes and replaced them with bionic ones. This happened back on Mars during a war with the fish people. And this same guy, turned you into humans for his boss, because you were keeping him from taking land and sending it back to the fish world." She paused then shook her head in disbelief, "That's it, I'm outta here, you are a nice guy, Throttle, but you need serious therapy." 

She got up and started to leave, "Why are all the fine guys, one taco short of a combination plate." 

Throttle grabbed her arm, not to hurt her, but to try and get her to stop and listen. He found out why this lady had the confidence she did. Before he knew it he was flying through the air and hit the ground so hard it knocked all the wind out of him. He lay there unmoving and Ai Esha thought she had really hurt him.

"Throttle.. Throttle.." she said cautiously as she bend down to see if he were still breathing. He still didn't move. She shook his shoulder and tried to get him to come around. Suddenly Throttle grabbed her by both arms and flipped her on her back and pinned her down straddling her waist and pinning her hands over her head. She struggled but he had her down and there was nothing she could do, he was a lot stronger then he looked.

"I thought I could trust _you_ to believe me, I thought our friendship was something special.. Why would I make up something like that? I know it's hard to believe, but I would never lie to you. But if you want to just walk away, go ahead, I'm more than use to it." With that he stood up and went to get on his bike.

Ai Esha had never heard so much sadness and lost in any man's voice before," Throttle wait!" she got herself up and ran after him.

"Well, you have to admit it isn't every day a gorgeous guy tells you, he's an alien from another planet." She said putting her hands on his back. "I'm sorry, I really want to believe you, but it does sound a little farfetched, help me.

 He turned to look at the sincere expression on her face and knew she was really trying to accept what he'd just shared with her. "Remember what I said about my eyes?" He reached up and removed the mirrored shades.

Ai Esha inhaled in a surprised breath, his eyes were an unearthly shade of red, like nothing she'd ever seen before.

"Without the antenna, I'm not sure how this will work, but I have to try and show you," his hand held gently to the sides of her face and he leaned his forehead to touch hers trying to repeat what he had done with Charley when they first met.

There was nothing clear, but Ai Esha could feel more emotion than anything else. Fear, pride, sorrow, and lose all slipped into her mind. She trembled at the experience, but knew he was telling the truth and whether he realized it or not, his feelings for her were revealed as well.

When he released her she looked up at him, "I…I …I'm sorry", she wasn't really sure what she was sorry for, but it's all that would come out at that moment. He held her chin and leaned down to kiss her.

She didn't try to stop him and after a brief moment she whispered, "What was that for?"

"I don't know, just seemed like the right thing to do," he said while brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Oh, it was," she placed both hand on the sides of his face and brought him back close to her.  

"Thanks Toadie, you'll never know how much I needed this." He spoke softly into her hair once they parted.

"That's what I'm here for, a friend in need and all that. So what do you do now?" she smiled moving away to get ready to leave.

They sat a few more minutes and Throttle told her about Stoker and the rest, how they were coming to earth to try and help them. He also told her about Carbine and how he needed to see and speak with her.

"I understand you have a lot of time invested in each other, so don't be surprised if she is on the ship when it lands. If it was me, I'd move heaven and Earth to keep you," her voice turned a little sad, but she quickly recovered, if not only to make things easier for him.

"Keep in touch, which ever way it goes and call if you need me, you've got my number." With that she started her bike and left.

  
He watched her until she was out of sight thinking, _"I hope so, pretty lady."_ He thought about her a second more than got himself back home. Stoker would be calling to tell them what time they would be arriving and where, this time they wouldn't be crashing into the scoreboard.

                                                                ****

  
Jack was already the scoreboard when Throttle arrived and as he walked into the room the he saw Charley being cradled consolingly in Modo's arms. Vinnie was standing with his arms folded not really looking at anything and Jack looked like someone just told him his sister was marrying a Plutarkian.

  
"What's going on bros?" he asked not sure he was ready for the answer.

  
Modo spoke, "Jack just let us know, if we don't find a way to reverse the transformation and soon, we're dead."

  
Throttle took in a heavy sigh, "So what's soon?"

  
Jack answered, " One week maybe, but it isn't as hopeless as it sounds. I did find out all the chemicals that where used, now if I can figure out how they were combined together, inject you with those chemicals, and then put you through one of Limburger's transporters I think it will do the trick.

  
"**You think?"** Vinnie interrupted **"Yo Man, you need to be a bit more specific.** **You are talking about our hides here."**

**  
**"Well Ace that's all I got, if it's not good enough for you **figure out something your self!"** Jack was tired and frustrated. Vinnie for all his posturing was scared and neither knew how to let the other know what he was feeling except through anger.

  
Charley pulled away from Modo and stared screaming at them both, **"What's the matter with you two? Aren't things bad enough without you fools attacking each other! "**

**  
**This was all she needed to push her over the edge. She wanted to be strong for Modo, but it was just all too horrible. She broke down in a fit of hysterical tears. Modo tried to calm her down, but she was going to have her cry. 

**"Just leave me alone, everybody!"** Finding the furthest part of the room and sat down on the floor and cried until she got it all out. They were at a loss, never seeing her like this they didn't know what to do.

  
"Leave her, she'll be okay. Just give her a little space," Throttle told them. After bit he walked over to Charley and handed her some tissue to clean her face. "You okay now?" She smiled a weak little smile and nodded her head yes. 

"Why don't you and the big fella go out and get some air we'll let you know everything later. You guys need time to be alone." Throttle helped her off of the floor.

Charley walked over to Modo and slipped her hand in his and they walked out.

Jack and Vinnie knew it was the right thing to do and looked at each other then got back to work. They had pretty much figured out that it was the work of Karbunkle who, even though was deranged, demented and just plain insane, was still a genius a hundred fold. Only his mind could come up with anything like this and with Limburger backing him up he had everything to be able to make it work. In fact the whole situation had the stench of Limburger all over it.

"So all we have to do is break into Limburger Tower, find the formula, and then ask Limburger to use his transporter. No, that's not hopeless." Vinnie added that with his special brand of sarcasm, he couldn't help it.

  
"Don't start Vincent, we do what ever we have to. Stoker will be here tomorrow night with his help we are going to have to try." Throttle said not ready to give up on life now.

                                                             *****

In an out of the way area, some miles outside of the city, Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, Charley, and Jack waited for the Martian spacecraft to arrive. Jack had just gotten use to the guys and now not only was he going to see more of these remarkable beings, but one of their spaceships as well.

  
Each had their own moments of deep thought before they saw the ship make its entry into earth's atmosphere. The small streak of light soon grows into the ship they had been waiting for and it landed smoothly not far from where they stood.  
In the dark not far off sat a lone rider waiting to see the out come of just one small part of this drama she was now a part of.

  
Stoker was the first to emerge out of the ship with Rimfire close behind him they were greeted by hardy hugs and handshakes. 

  
"Charley, you are as beautiful as ever," Stoker said as he took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. He was surprised to see Modo react instead of Vinnie. "Oh I see more has changed than I thought." He joked eyeing Modo's expression.  
Charley blushed a beet red then trying to take the focus off she and Modo introduced Jack to them both.

  
"Jack, so you are the Genius that's going to save our boys," Stoker said hoping that would be the cast.  
  


Jack shook his hand, "With your help, I hope so".

  
"The ship will take care of itself, it will keep a orbit right outside of earth's atmosphere far enough not to be detected but we can call it to pick us up when we need it. Once we get back to your place, Charley, we work out what ever details we need to," Stoker instructed. 

He had been watching Throttle as they got off the ship and as everyone started to leave Stoker walked up to Throttle and told him, "Look kid I know you where hoping she'd change her mind but you know Carbine. All you can do now is mark it up to experience and move on, besides we have bigger fish to fry. I'll ride back with Jack."

"It's not what ya think, Stok. I just wanted to make sure," Throttle smiled at him with a strangely contented look on his face.

"Okay Rookie, I'll see ya back at Charley's," Stoker looked at him once more and left with the rest

  
Throttle sat feelings an odd sense of calm, for the first time in his life something made complete sense. Then he heard a familiar sound coming toward him, one that put a smile on his face and in his heart. As she pulled up beside him, she pulled off the helmet, shook out that head of long auburn hair and smiled that incredible smile. 

"Hey gorgeous, how's it hangin'? I just thought you might need some company."

  
"Friend in need again?" He said realizing just how truly beautiful she was and it had nothing to do with her looks.

  
"Something like that, so where do you go from here?"

He stepped off his bike and walked over to her and this time the kiss he gave her confirmed she was where his heart belonged.

"I can go along with that," she barely chocked out slightly over whelmed, reaching up to readjust his speck on his face, "But I was talking about your situations, can your friends help?" 

  
"Oh that, things have gotten more complicated." Throttle went on to explain what Jack had told them and what they planned to do.

  
"Well, I don't intend to stand around and let that happen. A good man is hard to find, even if he's a mouse from Mars. Why don't we catch up with the others," She kissed him a quick peck on the lips and started her bike.

  
"This lady was worth living for," he smiled to himself and started his bike too.

  
Ai Esha followed him to the Last Chance and she was introduced to Stoker and Rimfire. Stoker pulled Throttle out of earshot and whispered, " It doesn't take you long to recoup does it? And with a beauty like that, I think you are going to be just fine."

  
"So what the pl….." before he could get all the words out Vinnie grabbed his head and fell to his knees. The pain was so intense he cried out.

  
Jack examined him and realized the worst. We have less time then I thought, we have to get that formula and you guy's into a transporter tomorrow night the latest.

"But you said that we had a least a week," said Charley holding tightly to Modo's hand.

"Sorry kid, I wish you had." Jack knew that it was breaking Charlie's heart but there was nothing he could do to change what was happening.

Jack was able to give Vinnie something to diminish to pain a little but there was little else he could do.  
  


"Well people looks like we do it tomorrow let's get started we have a lot of work ahead of us." Stoker said trying to keep his emotions in check.

They worked through the night getting all the details worked out, nothing could go wrong. If they made one mistake, the guys would pay with their lives. There wasn't much time to talk or spend last moments together but Modo took the time anyway.

"Charley, there are never the right words for this kind thing," he paused. "Jack told us that if we are able to pull this off and get to the transporter it's a 50/50 chance we will survive. And even if we do, it's a good chance we won't remember anything that happen after the initial injections. Well, just in case I want you to have this, he handed her a small black box.  
Charley open it and inside was a small delicate silver locket and when it was opened it played the song they had danced and fallen in love to. "Jack helped me with the music I just wanted you to have something to, well you know".

  
"Modo it's the most precious thing I have ever seen thank you, I will cherish it always." Then she wrap her arms around his waist and let herself enjoy the little time they may have left. 

  
Not meaning to pry Ai Esha over heard what Modo had said, but she wasn't going to say anything to Throttle. _"If he wants me to know he will tell me," _she thought and continued on with what she was doing.

                                                            *****

Ai Esha in a very flattering black tailored suit, hair up in a business like manner, and horn rim glasses, she was ready to play her part. As she approached the entrance of the building the pompous Plutarkian, a strange creepy little creature in a white lab coat, and two well-armed guards greeted her. The next thing she notices was the fowl smell that emitted from Limburger. They had warned her about it, but she couldn't imagine it being quite this bad, but she still smiled.

"Good afternoon my dear you are the reporter from Eloquent magazine." Limburger said as he looked admiringly at her.

"Yes Mr. Limburger. My name is Ai Esha Sojay and I am thrilled to meet you. We at Eloquent have admired your philanthropic work for a long time. And it is an honor for me personally to be able to interview you." Ai Esha had called in a few favors and the editor of the magazine help set the interview up.

"Miss Sojay, you flatter me with your kind words." he picked up her hand and kissed it and. Ai Esha was glad she had skipped lunch.  
  


"I hope you don't mind, but I brought my camera crew we have got to get this on tape not only for the magazine, but for _my_ personal records as well." She said in a perfect smile that gave Limburger a tingle he hadn't felt for years. Ai Esha wasn't sure she could get through this with out throwing up but then she remembers this was for Throttle and the rest of her friends she had to.

  
"But of course, please all of you do come in to my humble abode." As they brought the equipment in Karbunkle was staring at them as if he recognized something about them. Ai Esha saw this, turn to him and said, " You must be the famous Dr. Karbunkle. I just don't think my day could be any more perfect having met two such distinguished people."

  
Karbunkle was completely off guard not getting recognition often. "Well… uh thank you my dear I don't get many admirers."

  
As they settled in Limburger's main office and the interview was started. The cameraman sporting the black shades said, "Miss Sojay we need the other camera from the truck. We can't seem to get Mr. Limburger's full figure with this one."

  
"Do you mind Mr. Limburger, it will only take a second and I do want the best picture I can get of that manly physique of yours," Ai Esha said with honey dripping off every word.  
  


"No problem, would one of you fine gentlemen please escort them to their vehicle, we wouldn't want them to get lost coming back," Limburger says to one of his goons.  
  


The two men leave the office closely followed by Limburger's thug. Then one of the cameramen takes a small capsule and drops it on the floor.  Smoke raises as they cover their faces and the goon falls unconscious. Pulling him out of sight the two makes their way toward Karbunkle's computer.

  
"This way Jack," Throttle had trashed the building so many times he could easily find the lab where the computer and the need information were. Not being spotted and after Jack did a little of his special kind of magic on the lock they were in. Jack gain access to the computer and searched frantically through Karbunkles files to find the formula. Just then Throttle fell to the floor grabbing his head. 

Jack started towards him but Throttle stopped him, "I'll be okay just get the info and let's blow."  
  


Finally Jack found it, downloaded to his portable computer, and was ready to get out of there. Throttle was in visible pain by this time and Jack had to help him up and out the door but not before leaving a little gift.

  
**"Which way Throttle!"** Jack shouted having no idea where they were going.

  
Throttle trying to think past the pain looked up and showed Jack the door to their escape. Jack half-carrying Throttle finally got them out and into the truck.

  
While still in Limburger's office Ai Esha glanced at her watch, all of a sudden an explosion rocked the building signaling them that Jack had done his job. Limburger and Karbunkle screamed like schoolgirls and sought protection under the desk. 

Greasepit runs into the office and in a panic says. " Duh, Mr. Limboiga somebody just blew up da main compuda in da Doc's lab.

  
Karbunkle jumped up and screamed **" I thought I recognized you. He's that bionic armed rat we turned human."**

**  
**That did it, on top of everything else this slimy degenerate had a nerve to call him a rat. With that Modo snatched off the sleeve that concealed his arm, aimed it directly at the three and fired blowing the desk into a million pieces not to mention disarming the guard at the same time. Greasepit beat a hasty retreat not forgetting the many times he'd tasted the sting of Modo's weapon.

  
Ai Esha saw that Modo intended to pay these creatures backs for all the pain and sorrow they had caused the ones he loved, "don't Modo you can't be like them. One day they will have to pay for what they've done. Come on, Charlie's waiting for you," Ai Esha said praying it was enough to stop him.

  
Shaking from anger he lowered his weapon and looked at Ai Esha's pleading face. She sighed in relief as Modo grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the building and into the waiting truck. Ai Esha laid Throttle's head on her lap trying to make more comfortable he was getting weaker by the minute.  She kissed the top of his sweat-covered forehead, "Stay with me good looking, it won't be much longer." she encouraged him. Throttle held her hand thinking that if he were going to die, he won't be alone and her face would be in his last thoughts.

  
They got back to the garage and while Stoker and Rimfire helped get Throttle out Jack got right to work getting their injections ready with the equipment he'd brought from his lab. Again Modo was the last to be affected but he was showing signs that he would soon be in the same conditions as his bros. Jack deleted the chips he had installed in the bikes so if by some miracle this craziness worked and they weren't all killed the bikes would accept their riders once again.  
  


Ai Esha on Beauty, with Charley holding on tightly behind her and Rimfire on Modo's biker and Stoker on Throttle's ,they  all followed Jack in the truck with the barely conscious Throttle, Vinnie and weakening Modo in side. 

  
Knowing that Limburger was going to be on his guard some one was going to have to cause a pretty big diversion to keep everyone at the tower busy enough so that they could get the guys to the transporter. Stoker and Rimfire would gladly provide that. As they got pulled up in an alley behind the tower everyone made ready to do the job they had to do.

  
"Charley, do you know exactly where the Transporter is located?" Jack asked checking every last detail.

  
She snapped at him, "Of course I do. Let's just get this over with." Her voice filled with an anxious pain.

  
As the two mice began their assault on the Tower Charley showed Jack the hidden entrance she had found into the lower part of the building. It wasn't easy trying to get all three down to the needed level where a freight elevator would take them the rest of the way to the transporters. But some how they were able to get them there. Modo was still able to walk even though he was in a great amount of pain he helped Jack carry Throttle. Charley and Ai Esha some how supported Vinnie in a half walk and half drag thing but it worked? Finally they made it there all they needed to do now was give the guys the injections and put them in the transporter and set it for the Scoreboard. Jack gave each the right dose of chemical and just as they were going to put them in the machine they hear the maniacal laughter of Limburger.

  
"Isn't this just perfect? Oh and my dear Miss Sojay, I see you have changed careers, too bad you weren't more selective in your choices. And whom do we have here, our egghead computer nerd Mr. Mc Cyber and a hardy welcome to you too. Well, now that we have our entire party guest we can see our three heroes off in a big way. But don't worry, you will all be joining them soon after. I just want to watch you, watch them die." Limburger held a very large laser weapon on all of them. 

 Modo fell to the floor mooning in pain and Charley attempted to go to him, but Limburger was going to see them all suffer as much as possible.

"Now, now Miss Davidson you must not stop our little drama, back away**." ** Limburger raised his weapon but before he could use it Stoker and Rimfire came crashing through the wall, blowing the fat Plutarkian into the next room.

They raced to get the guys into the transporter and set the proper controls. Limburger's hoodlum could be heard approaching but they couldn't leave until the transport was complete.

  
**"Done" **Jack shouted they were out of there. Stoker grabbed Charleyand seated her behind him. Ai Esha jumped behind Rimfire and they were out the way they came in. With all the confusion Jack was able to make his way out on foot to the truck and once outside Rimfire deposited Ai Esha onto Beauty and all were on their way back to the scoreboard.  
  
As soon as they pulled up everyone ran inside. They saw Modo, Throttle, and Vinnie as they had always been but they lay motionless on the floor. Charley and Ai Esha stood not daring to move as Jack checked to if they had survived the transformation, he breathed easy as he saw they had. 

"They will probably sleep through the rest of the night they've been through a lot. I'll come back and check them in the morning."  
  


Stoker and Rimfire helped to get them settle in bed, once that was done Charley knelt down beside Modo. In one hand she held the little silver locket and the other touched his cheek lightly.  

Ai Esha walked over and just stood looking at Throttle in his true form, no one knew what was going through her mind as she got up to leave.

"Aren't you going to wait and see well...if? "

  
" No, Charley I'm not. If he does remember me, he'll know where to find me. And you know, I think they look better this way, kind of beautiful, more natural." Ai Esha gave her a short hug, got on Beauty and left.

                                                        *****

Stoker had fallen asleep after reporting all that happen back to Mars. Carbine was thrilled Throttle was back to normal and he wouldn't remember anything that had gone between them. She couldn't wait to speak with him. Rimfire had stayed close to his uncle sleeping on the floor right next to Modo's bed. Charley had balled up on the couch and had gotten a little sleep.  
  


This time Modo was the first to awaken, "Rimfire, What are you doin here?" The sound of Modo's voice woke him up." 

"Uncle Modo, you alright?"   
  


"I'm fine, I just feel like some one used me as a crash dummy," Charley knew as soon as she heard his voice that it was all gone. She put her hand around the little locket that hung from her neck and refused to let her cry. Soon Throttle and Vinnie where both up and both feeling just about as bad as Modo.

  
"Hey Rookies, you guys gave us some scare. Why don't you rest a little more and I will fill you in later." Stoker suggested.

  
Later, no way, too much rest dulls the scenes. Hey Charley-girl couldn't stay away for my obvious charm, huh? "Vinnie said as he jumped out of bed. 

She cleared her throat and tried to sound as normal as possible, "Yeah, Vinnie you know how I live for your approval"

  
"Good Morning Miss Charley Ma'am," Modo said the way he always had every morning that he'd seen Charley. Why didn't it sound right this morning?

  
Charley couldn't stand it any longer, she made up an excuse; she just had to get out of there, "I'll see you guys later, okay? I've got some stuff to do. Stoker will fill you in like he said." 

Charley had made Jack, Stoker and Rimfire promise that if Modo didn't remember on his own, they couldn't say a word. Ai Esha held them to a similar promise.

  
"Hey Charley you want me to go with ya. I can…."

  
"Can it punk, leave her alone. She said she has things to do." Vinnie backed way off; the tone in Stoker's voice had a definite warning in it.

  
The guys weren't complete blanks, little bits and pieces filtered into their minds but still Stoker had to fill them in on most of what had taken place the past, almost month of their lives. Throttle wondered why Carbine hadn't come with them if it was as bad as Stoker had said. 

"You are going to have to talk to her, Kid. I stay out of other folks romances," Stoker bowed out gracefully leaving Carbine to explain her own actions.

  
Throttle knew that there was something Stoker wasn't saying but he would take it up with Carbine A.S.A.P.

  
Before long Jack came by to check on his patients. " Well you guys are in pretty good shape to have been through what you have. You may be a little weak and sore for a couple of days, but that should pass." 

  
"Will we ever remember what happened?" Modo said seemingly searching for something.

  
"There's no way of telling. As time goes by things may pop up, but if it was important to you then it will be now." Jack slapped him on the back

                                                          *****

Stoker and Rimfire had returned home leaving the three Biker Mice from Mars to finish the job that they started on earth.  
Jack had gone back to his work for the government. He was still trying to gripes with what he had seen and done the past few weeks.

  
Limburger reluctantly reported another failure to Plutark. Every one from the highest to the lowest verbally assaulted him.  
He in turn let go a verbal assaulted of his own on the mad scientist, who in turn let his anger on his strange masochistic lab experiment, all in all things were back too abnormal.  
  


Throttle did try and talk with Carbine, but one thing lead to another and before long they were at each other, going at it like cats and dogs. She again stormed away, but finally Throttle realized that he deserved to be treated better then that.  
He found himself sitting alone at the river gazing at the still, peaceful, water. Why the spot seemed so familiar, he didn't know? 

It was pretty dark, the only light being those from the city and one lone streetlight hanging over him. He kept his helmet on, just in case there were any citizens out for a late night stroll. After a while he heard the sound of another bike pulling up not far from where he had parked. The rider was definitely female and he watched, wondering why any women would be out this late alone. She sat straddling the big machine, but soon pulled off her helmet and long auburn hair flowed out that she gave it a careless shake. For some reason he found himself smiling from ear to ear, as he watched her. Smiling back, she turned to acknowledge his attentions and Throttle thought it was the most incredible smile he'd ever seen.

"Come here often?" She said flashing her piercing brown eyes at him.

"No, I am sorta from out of town," he said wondering why his heart was beating double time.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, that's probably none of my business." He asked cautiously. 

"No, go right ahead.

"Do you always start conversations with total strangers? A beautiful woman like you should be a lot more careful." Throttle thought, _" I can't believe I just said."_

"Well it depends, not everybody is a stranger," she said again with that smile.  
  


Then not knowing why Throttle removed his helmet making his specks slid a bit down his nose.  
  


She didn't even blink seeing his face, she merely walked over towards him; surprisingly he wasn't at all worried that she was going to harm him. Once she was close enough for him to look into her eyes, she reached up and pushed the specks back on his face, "You better be careful handsome, you know, you are blind as a bat without these."  
  


As he studied her face and he was puzzled only for a second, then a jumble of wonderful, familiar feelings rushed in on him.

He took her gently in his arms and in his sweet husky voice he said, "A friend in need, Toadie?"

She smiled and answered, "something like that," as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kissed that would have evaporated every drop of water in the river.

                                                               *****

Charley stayed at home not wanting to see anyone, especially Modo. She would probably get over all this some time before the next millennium, but for now she sat holding a delicate silver locket. The melody played as she tried to figure out how she was going to get her life back to making some kind of sense. There was a knock on the door and reluctantly she went to answer it. Jack and Vinnie were standing there and invited themselves in.

  
"You look a mess, you need to get out of here for awhile," Vinnie said looking at her with a sour expression.  
  


"Well, it's nice to see you to Vincent." Charley said rolling her eyes at him.  
  


"Come on, we are taking you out tonight. Go make yourself beautiful and no is not an option."   
  


Jack parked himself on the couch and Vinnie pushed her toward the stairs.  
  


Charley was not in the mood for an argument and getting out probably wasn't such a bad idea. "Okay you guys but don't except too much," Charley said as she dragged herself upstairs.  
  


After awhile she came back down and their eyes brighten seeing the once again beautiful Charley.  
  


"Now that is more like it. We are going to take you for the best time of your life. Hey, you are going out with the studliest male on the planet," Vinnie was back to his old form all right.

  
Yeah, so how do you plan on not causing a riot, Mr. Studly?" Charley laughed she was glad to hear the ego with legs.  
  


"I got this idea from a friend, with the helmet on and the trench, who's gonna know." He boasted slipping his arms into the green trench coat he'd carried in.

  
"It's a plan, but don't excepted too much from me, okay?" Charley sadly remembering a similar coat.  
  


Jack in a mock show of hurt feeling teased, "Well thanks a lot maybe, we should just leave you here to pout."

  
Charley realizing how ungrateful she was acting apologized, " Oh guys, I am sorry, you are right we are going to have a great time."  
  


"Okay then folks let's hit the road," Vinnie cuffed her softly under the chin.  
  


"So, where we going?" Charley said at least trying to sound enthusiastic, hopping behind Vinnie, as she had a hundred times before, happy at least to have them care so much about her.

  
"Don't ask so many questions, just enjoy the ride, Dollface." Vinnie tore out with Jack close behind.

  
Finally they stopped in front of the "Crystal Wave" and Charlie's heart was beating out of her chest. "Of all the places, they would have to choose, why here? But I have already made them feel bad once. I am just going to have to grin and bare it." 

  
As they walked inside, she did smile at the memories that surface, but then a sudden sadness enveloped. And she wanted more than anything to ask about Modo, but she won't let herself, it was going to be a long night.

  
"_Charlene you have got to stop this. Your life isn't over, be thankful that you were able to share the moments you did. Some people don't even get that." _

  
The lighting was as subdued as they entered into the club. This just added to Vinnie blending in with the rest of the crowd. But it didn't stop the lady from wanting to know, whom the fine male body belongs to, that was hiding behind the bike helmet. Charley smiled to herself thinking, _"No matter what the form, you've got what they want, Vinnie."  
  
_

Jack disappeared for a second while Vinnie took Charley by the arm to a quite corner. Jack then reappeared with the smile of a Cheshire cat. 

"Okay Jack, what are you two up too."

  
Just relax Charley, you're always so suspicious, come on I have something to show you upstairs," Vinnie said pulling her toward the stair in the back of the club.

"Wait one minute, VanWham, what are you trying to pull!"

  
"Go ahead Charlene, he's pretty harmless." Jack laughed.

  
"Excuse me, let me tell ya somethin', Jack -Be- Nimble, the Vinnie charm is anything but _harmless._ And Miss Davidson, I don't have to _trick_ a woman to be alone with me, so chill."

  
"I am sorry, Vinnie what do you want to show me and how did you know they had an upstairs, anyway?"

  
"You'd be surprise at what I know, Charley-girl," he said as he escorted her up the stairs.  
  


They entered into a beautifully charming room with candlelight, soft music, the works.

  
"Just a quite place to talk, have a seat, I'll be right back." 

.  
"Well, what ever you guys are up too I have to admit it's kind of sweet for you to go through all this trouble." Charley said as she made herself comfortable.  Then she heard it, the song that gave hers as much joy as it did sorrow. As she listened to the music, she remembered how it felt to be in his arms. The beautiful melody blended into by the sound of male voices in prefect harmony. She bowed her head and held tight to the small keepsake around her neck. As she felt the tears begin to flow down her face a deep male voice came from behind her. "May I have this dance Miss Davidson?"   
  


She turned and focused on a tall gray figure extending a gallant mechanical hand toward her. She placed her hand in his and rose to his embrace. She rested her head on his chest and listen to him breathing. He gently laid his head on her soft mound of chestnut hair. Before long they were lost in the words, music and each other. It really didn't matter whether he was from Mars or just up the block, the human heart is the same whether its owner was fur covered or not.  
  
_Could you be the one for me?  
Could we dance the night away?  
I want to give you everything  
Thought I don't have much.   
Could you fall in love with me?   
Could you love me the rest of my life?  
Could you forever be the one for me this time?  
Could you forever be the one for me this time?  
  
_Vinnie and Jack stood at the doorway for a second, and then smiled giving each other a soft high five, leaving them alone.

_The End_


End file.
